Burgers, Beer and Blue Angels
by Howlin Mad Hoffa
Summary: The brothers are in the middle of some R&R when Castiel pops in. Please Read and Review! Rated for Language. Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any recognizable; Characters, Games, or Songs. All credit goes to original owners, artists, creators.


The Winchesters had been passing through Ohio when they spotted the large blue building, and the extravagant signs on the highway promising; 'Games', 'Food' and 'Entertainment'. Sounded good to them. So, with a cheeseburger on his brain and a need for arcade games in his heart, Dean flipped on his turn signal and headed for the off-ramp.

Minus all of the arcade noises, Dave & Busters was odly quiet for a Saturday evening. But the service was fast, and Sam's cobb salad arrived as soon as Dean's tripple bacon burger hit the table. Halfway through their meal the waitress returned with the boy's pre-paid arcade cards. Scarffing down the second half of his burger, Dean grabbed one of the blue cards and ran for the nearest game.

He wasn't sure how the game worked, but he climbed onto the platform and swipped his game card.

"Dean, we need to talk," Castiel's greeting went unheard as the game blared music.

_"Let's Dance!"_

Dean looked at the game, confused, "Dance? What the hell do you mean dance?"

_"Pick a Song!"_

Before Dean could get down from the platform Castiel stepped up and onto it, "Dean, we need to talk, Balthazar-"

"Yeah, we know Cas," Dean interupted, still attempting to leave the game. Every time he'd take a step the song would change and distract him. "We took care of it," he hollered over the music, "How did you find us?"

Castiel held up a small blue flip-phone, "Sam taught me how to text messages."

"What?" Dean yelled, trying to figure out exactly how he had just picked an upbeat pop song. Finally, he pushed away from the game just as the music picked back up.

_"Let's Dance!"_

Confused Castiel looked down at Dean, "What should I do?" He shouted trying to hear his own voice over the game.

"You dance Cas!" Sam called back, wandering over from their table, a wide grin on his face, "Just follow the arrows on the screen. Then step on the arrows at your feet when they reach that point." He pointed to the spot on the screen and let Castiel take over.

_"I'm Sexy and I Know It"_ blared through the speakers as Castiel started following the fast moving arrows. The very fast moving arrows. Sam looked at the top of the screen, "Dean, you put it on Expert!"

Even with the high settings Castiel hadn't missed a single step.

"Dude, I didn't even know how to pick a song!" Dean snapped, trying to get the words out around his laughter, and be heard over the chorus.

_I've got passion in my pants _

_And I ain't afraid to show it_

_Show it, show it..._

As the drums pulsed, Castiel went into a straight legged run on the platform, never missing an arrow. Then jumped as the beat dropped.

_I'm sexy and I know it._

Dean and Sam went into fits of laughter as Cas started doing an improvised 'wiggle' to the music's instructions.

The music finally stopped and Casitel stood waiting for more arrows to bombard him. _"High Score! High Score! Way to Move!" _the game praised.

"Cas you won," Sam said, giving him a congratulatory pat on the back, "You can get down now."

Castiel looked at him, "What is this?" He motioned to the platform.

Sam shrugged, helping him down, "It's called DDR, it's a dancing game."

"A game?" Castiel glanced back as they walked to the boy's table, "I thought it was...?" He let his sentence trail off, not quite sure what he had thought, "Never mind. You took care of Balthazar?"

Sam nodded, "Yup. Though, he wasn't too happy about it."

They were about to sit down when Dean spotted another game, "Holy crap!" He practically bounced over to the huge colorful flat screen, "Dude, they have Fruit Ninja!" Sam and Castiel walked over to examine the new game.

Sam shook his head, "Dean, you know what happened the last time you-..."

"It was an accident, and we never got caught!" Dean snapped deffensivly, "The damn thing kept freezing up! I just knocked it around a little."

"A little?" Sam said, crossing his arms, "Dean you put your fist through it. You needed stitches."

Completely dissmising his younger brother, Dean swipped his card, "Come on Cas. What do you say to a round?"

Castiel stepped forward, eyeing the game, "This is just another game. Why waste energy on it?"

Dean grabbed Castiel's elbow and put him in front of the screen, "Come on Angle boy. All work and no play makes Cassy a dull boy." He slapped him on the shoulder and started the game. "Now, when you see fruit, slice it with your hand."

"Gently!" Sam warned.

Dean nodded and continued, "Yeah, gently. But, when you see a bomb, don't frekin' touch it!"

Castiel readied himself, "Alright, let's...play." With both players ready, Dean swipped his hand accross the 'Start'.

The battle was intense, Dean was slicing fruit left and right. For some unknown reason, he insisted on making ninja noises. Castiel however was silent, watching the screen intensly, waiting for the next fruit to pop up.

"The banana!" Sam coached from the side lines, "Cas get that banana!"

"It's glowing!" Castiel shot back.

"It's a good thing!" Sam screeched, "Get it! Get it!" Castiel sliced the banana right before it left the screen, causing an ice-like coating to appear. The fruit slowed down allowing Dean the chance to slice through them all in one swipe. _"7 Combo" _flashed above the fruit splattered wooden background.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Dean whooped, "See Cas, that wasn't so bad!" He waited for a responce but the Angel didn't say anything.

Castiel stared at the screen a few seconds longer before making a request that shocked both brothers, "Can we try that one next?" He nodded at something across the colorful room.

Dean bounced on his heels, "Hell's yes we can try that one!"

They made it past a maze of center games to a large machine. The game was huge. Another giant screen with two wind-tunnel-like turbine on either side. There were yellow reclined seats in front of the screen where two people could lay back.

Sam swipped his card, "Dean, it's my turn." Dean opened his mouth to protest but Sam was already laying back on one of the chairs, "Cas, hop on." Castiel examined the machine as he'd done with the others and finally sat down.

Dean scoffed, "Whatever. Hey, Cas." Castiel looked up over his shoulder at him.

"You may want to hold on," he smirked. This earned him another confused look from the Angel, so he pointed to the hand grips on the chairs, "This thing get's a little intense."

The game roared to life, brining Castiel's attention to the screen. It was much larger that it looked standing up, and from this angle it took up his entire field of vision. A countdown commenced; _3...2...1...GO!_

The chairs shook violently as their 'vehicle' took off. The faster they went the more air pumped out of the fans, pushing the hair away from their faces. Suddenly the 'vehicle' turned, and Castiel had to tighten his hold on the grip rails.

Approching a drop-off, the 'vehicle' gained speed, launching them off of the cliff. Castiel and Sam both clenched the rails, holding on as it shook them harder. When it was just about to hit at the bottom of the cliff it sped off again. Sam and Castiel's laughter were chuckled vibrations as the ride came to a stop.

"Whew!" Sam sighed, sitting up in his chair, "That was awesome!"

Castiel released the rails and stood up, or at least tried. The game had given him a little vertigo. "Woah," Dean steadied him, "Hold up, where are you going"

Castiel got his footing back and, with a determined look, tred over to the bar area, "Excuse me."

Turning from a waitress, the barman laughed at the windblown-haired man before him, "What can I get you, sir?"

He glanced at the menu card on the bar beside him, "Can you make me a...Blue Angel?"

"Oh, God," Dean rubbed his forehead, sitting back down at their table, "He's ordering girlie drinks." Sam stiffled his laughter behind a sip of beer.

The bartender slid him a martini glass. It was filled nearly to the rim with a light blue mixed drink. He thanked the man and walked back to the table.

"Fantastic Cas," Dean quipped, "Nothing says 'I need a life partner' like a mix drink with pixy-stick sugar on the rim."

Ignoring, and not completely understanding Dean's attempt to make fun of him, Castiel took a sip of the drink. His face quickly turned into a mask of deep concentration.

"Uh, Cas?" Sam asked hesitantly, "Cas? Hello-oo?"

"Bubble gum," Castiel stated bluntly.

Sam paused, "What?"

Castiel turned in the booth, looking Sam square in the eyes, "It taste like the blue bubble gum you made me try three months ago."

Sam leaned back a bit, looking to Dean for help, but his brother only shrugged. The Angel hadn't even blinked. "Um, I'm...sorry?" he tried.

"Don't be," Castiel was suddenly back to his drink, sipping it down and cleaning the rim of it's tart candy. A few quick secconds of pondering passed before Castiel spoke again.

"I think I'd like another," with that blunt statement he was out of the booth and back to talking with the bartender.

"You know," Dean grinned, "For an uptight, socially accuard Angel. I think Cas is actually having some fun. Maybe they twisted that stick up his ass so hard he had to remove it?"

Laughing Sam raised his beer, "Yeah, well. Here's to Cas finally letting lose."

Dean tapped the neck of his beer to Sam's and grinned, "And, here's to him taking that bartender's come-on's like a pro."

End.


End file.
